Eagerly Waiting
by VirKatJol
Summary: Vala waits for her love to return. With important news.


Title: Eagerly Waiting

Author: virkatjol

Rating: PG

summary: Vala waits for her love to return. With important news.

Disclaimer: Vala only owns my heart and soul. Cam a little bit too. I don't own them though.

A/N: dizzydame was very sad and wanted fluff. It got a little bit angst but mostly fluffy. ILU BB! here is your fluffy happy times.

Her heart was fluttering inside her chest as she stood at the end of the ramp in the gate room. It had been far too long and she had come running down the hall when she heard the klaxon's sound.

Vala was out of breath from the short jaunt down the corridors of the SGC but she didn't care. She knew that Carolyn would talk to her later about leaving her spot in the infirmary but the reward outweighed all the risk in her mind.

The call to open the iris made her start rocking onto the balls of her feet and then back to her heels. Her nervous energy wouldn't let her just stand still. Fingers were twisting around each other as the familiar sound of the naquadah kwoosh burst free of the gate. The giant, sparkly cloud was one of her favorite things about wormhole travel. She was always a little bit happier when they allowed the chappa'ai to be open when the wormhole connected.

Now the moments stretched into hours as she waited. It couldn't possibly have been too long until the first soldier stepped through the silvery liquid, it just felt like ages. Ages before something happened. Her eyes flitted over the face of the returning officer and she moved on. A couple more that weren't of any interest to her came next.

Then there was a gap and she started to worry. Her lips turned down and she tightened the grip she had on her hands. Vala's palms were slick with sweat from nerves and she felt like she was literally wringing her hands. She started at them for a second and took a deep breath. He had to be coming through. She wasn't going to accept anything less then his safe return.

"Princess."

His voice. It was like a balm on her soul. Her ears tuned out everything else except his movement. The rubber sole of his boots clanging against the ramp, the soft shuffle of his bag slipping off his shoulder and he got closer to her, she could amost hear his breath.

"Cameron." Her face suddenly hurt from smiling and she could smell him. His scent was covered by dirt and some sort of pine tree smell, but it was him underneath it. The thump of his backpack hitting the ground was the last thing she heard before she was in his arms, kissing his lips, clinging to his back.

Cam kissed her back with an intensity he'd almost forgotten in the month in the field. She was warm and soft and clean smelling. Her lips were smooth and she clung to him harder then he'd ever been held onto before. He smoothed his hands over her back and felt her shaking.

The salty taste was unexpected and he pulled back to find her crying. When he tried to release her to wipe the tears away she just shook her head and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Mitchell looked around and caught Teal'c's eye, he made sure he could grab his bag in a complex series of nods and eyebrows, then he picked Vala up and carried her back to her quarters.

Vala sighed in relief as he held her close to him. She opened her eyes and saw where they were headed. Her hands gripped his neck and her thumb started to rub him along the tight tendon that was there.

"Not that way…"

"You've moved?"

"In a manner of speaking…" This was the part she was dreading about him coming home. She was nervous again, but for a new reason. She'd gone over it a million times in the past three weeks. The words were stuck in her throat though.

"Do I want to know?" Cam hated when she wouldn't talk. Of course she would blab about nonsense all day but when he wanted to get something meaningful out of her she would clam up half the time. Maybe three quarters…

"I'm rooming with Carolyn now." She tried to force a smile. "Believe me it wasn't my idea…" She huffed her exasperation at all the rules that Doctor Lam had forced her to follow. She'd never been good at remembering restrictions.

"I'm assuming you mean that you have to stay in the Infirmary?" Cam was tired. He needed some real food, a shower and sleep. But none of it sounded appealing without Vala with him.

"Just a short visit. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Care to share the reason?" His arms shook slightly with fatigue as he hauled her lithe form back towards the medical bay. He was beyond exhausted but there wasn't any ending in which he relinquished his hold on this woman until he could set her down on her assigned bed.

"I would but…" She glanced around and all the other airmen meandering down the halls made her shrink closer to his chest. "I'd rather talk about it in a more private setting. If that's alright with you."

"Sure, baby, as long as that's not a 'no'." He kissed her head and continued their journey. As soon as he entered the room he knew exactly which bed belonged to Vala. The pink pillow, table full of barrettes, makeup and hair equipment, and heaps of magazines spread around made him chuckle softly.

"What it's so drab in here, a girls got to liven the place up. Just cause I'm living… temporarily living in this place doesn't mean I can't make the best of it." She smiled big at him as he lowered her slowly to her mattress.

"Vala Mal Doran." Dr. Lam's voice was sharp and she flinched as her name was carried across the infirmary in such a harsh tone.

"I'm fine." She grumped and crossed her arms over her chest. "I had to see him… I just couldn't…" Her tears renewed and Cam slid onto the bed next to her and hugged her to his side. Her arms wrapped around his middle and pulled herself as close as possible. If she'd had mush more strength her grip may have restricted his ability to draw breath into his lungs.

"Hey, honey, everything's fine, I'm home now. No new assignments off world for at least a month." He felt her nodding against his side. None of them had planned to be there a month. Shit happens though. He'd missed her terribly and it appeared that the feeling was mutual.

"You know it's not safe for you to be on your feet yet…" Carolyn tried to gage Cam's reaction to her words to see if Vala had told him. "We need to run more tests and make sure everything it progressing normally. We don't want to risk it. Those are your exact words."

From the expression of confusion that crossed his face she knew that she hadn't divulged all the information.

"Can we get a moment, Doc?" Cam had to know what was wrong with her. He sent a quick prayer that it wasn't anything serious or permanent. He waited till Carolyn agreed and exited stage right. "Hey, Princess, you gotta tell me what's wrong. It's killing me."

"Promise not to be angry?"

"What kind of ques-" He saw her frown deepen and he took a breath and braced himself. "Yes. I promise." He really hoped he could keep it.

"Remember all the times we had sex?"

"Is this a pop quiz?" She just glared at him. "Yeah, baby, I remember every time we've made love. What do you think got me through a month of not seeing, holding, kissing and touching you?"

"Well once it worked."

"I'm pretty sure it worked every…"

Holy shit.

"No, no… it only took once."

"Are you…" Cam held his breath.

"I'm pregnant."

His mouth was on hers before she knew he'd switched positions. She giggled against his lips and kissed him back. The beginning was hard and hot but he soon backed off to be sweet, slow and wet. Their tongues swept across one another and teased each others lips. Soon the immediate need was sated and he pulled back.

"How far along?"

"We think about seven to eight weeks." Vala got a mischievous grin and let out a delighted laugh. "Remember the time after you took me to the fair and you said I had cotton candy all over me and you needed to clean it off… with your tongue?"

"Yes. You are the messiest cotton candy eater on this planet. Strike that. Probably on the closest five planets."

"I think then. It just felt different after and… good. I don't' know."

"You're happy?"

"Mmmhmm. You?" She nuzzled his nose with hers and smiled against his lips as he mouthed the word 'yes' before devouring her in another soul melting kiss.

"I still don't understand why you're here…" He wanted her in his bed where he could cling to her and their child all night long.

"Well with everything that I've gone through with Qetesh and the Ori I just wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly. It was a self imposed imprisonment."

"So I can bust you out and bring you back with me?"

"Not until I finish the rest of these tests." Her voice echoed over them and Vala started against him. Neither of them had heard Doctor Lam's return. "Why don't you go have Doctor Smith check you back in, go get a shower and a meal and then come back. The last few tests are easy."

"I'll be back for you… both of you." Vala waved him away and flopped back against her pillow. She kicked her legs in the air in excitement and squealed, all after he was out of ear shot.

"What are you waiting for?" She held her arm out to the doctor. "I've got places to be."

Carolyn just rolled her eyes and took the offered arm. She drew the final amounts of blood and then took her blood pressure and temperature. She'd been monitoring it regularly and nothing out of the ordinary had appeared.

"Did you know you'd be fine?"

"I had a feeling that I would be, but I didn't want to take and unnecessary chances with Cameron's baby."

She nodded her understanding and left Vala to gather all her things, she knew her patient was moving.

Carolyn couldn't wait for the peace and quiet.

The End


End file.
